


Sugar? Yes, please!

by zenlikestowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: BakeryAU, Brian's intimidating, Fluff, Jae's lame, M/M, Not so heavily plot based, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/pseuds/zenlikestowrite
Summary: Jaehyung questions the choice of someone so visually intimidating as Brian to apply to the bakery he works at. But, he has no time to worry if sharp eyes and sweet treats mix, because he has to train the new employee.Or, a JaeBri Bakery AU because I needed this content.happy valentine's day! :)





	Sugar? Yes, please!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other on-going stories but I wrote this prompt like last year and I miss JaeBri so :)  
> let's be friends! <3   
> Subscribe to my YouTube Channel!  
> Twitter  
> Instagram

"He's so intimidating." Jae whispers, leaning towards Jimin who's putting more cookies on display.

"Who?"

"The guy at the door," Jimin looks, and laughs.

"Intimidating? I think he's just got a handsome face."

"That too," he admits,

"But, he applied here."

"So?"

Jae looks around the shop with its pastel colour scheme and soft aesthetic. 

"I don't know, he just doesn't look like he'd work at a bakery, you know?"

"Where would he work then?"

"Like a car shop or something," he replies,

"You're ridiculous," she says between laughter. 

"Jimin, c'mon, look at him."

"I see him! I've looked at him multiple times, and you're staring. Get back to frosting, Jae,"

"Do you think he'll get the job?"

"Yeah, he'll take yours if you don't stop gossiping." and Jae mocks her with a pout before going back to frosting the cupcakes for a pick-up soon.

The poor boy subjected to Jae's gossip walks up to the counter,

"Jae, go serve him, I'm busy." 

"I'm frosting,"

"And I'm displaying, go," and he hesitantly goes to serve the customer.

"Hey," he greets with a dashing smile and Jae stares for a bit too long before he responds,

"Hi,"

"Sorry to bother you, is your manager here? I'm here for an interview," he says,

"O-Oh, yeah! He's here, I'll go get him." 

Jae speeds to the kitchen. He's usually really good with customers, and enjoys serving them. He's just intimidated too easily, he concludes, recalling the kind smile he was greeted with, and cursing himself for not smiling back but just staring at him like he had found God. He finds Mr. Park checking stock on fondant, his manager was young, really kind, and rather chill. Often joked around with the employees, and Jae was sometimes amazed at how close they were in age because he was mature and dependable when it mattered. 

"Sir, someone's here for an interview,"

"Sir? Are you okay?" he brushes it off and instead asks,

"Who?"

"The boy with a scary, mean face," Jae informs and Sungjin laughs, nudging Jae with a shoulder,

"His name is Brian and he has a really impressive resume." he says, handing Jae the clipboard,

"Finish up checking the fondant for me, please?"

"I gotta frost,"

"I'll tell Jimin to do it,"

"But Sungjin, that's my customer, and she's picking it up in half an hour,"

"And this is my potential new worker!" and Jae pouts,

"It doesn't take you 30 minutes to check fondant." Sungjin replies with a smile before going to the front to see the boy. 

Jae rolls his eyes before quickly, but thoroughly, checking the fondant, and returns to frosting the cupcakes in the front, getting teased by Jimin for his lame stutter when he was talking to Brian. 

"I hope he joins the team," 

"Why, 'cause he's cute?" Jae asks and Jimin laughs,

"You said it, not me... And no, so that I don't have to close with you all the time,"

"You act like I ask for you to take the same shifts," Jimin furrows her brows,

"You do! I have text evidence!" and Jae just laughs,

"Shh, they're doing an interview," he hushes and between frosting the cupcakes, Jae takes peek at the two in the corner. He finishes frosting and finds himself looking over at Sungjin and the boy, trying to hear how the interview is going amongst the mild buzz of their business. 

"Hi!" Jae almost gets surprised, as if he got caught doing something bad, and he turns to see one of their regulars.

"Ayeon-ah!" he says with a warm smile before boxing her cupcakes after showing her and getting an approval. They chat about trivial things of their daily life. 

"You already filled up this card?" Jae asks when he's checking her out, the stamps indicated she gets a free box of cookies,

"I come here daily," she says,

"Because you like to cheat," Jimin jokes as she's walking by with some cake and Ayeon laughs,

"No one needs to know the treats I bring aren't homemade! And I don't necessarily lie, I just say I brought treats and they assume the rest." she defends,

"You put them into one of your containers from home!" Jimin points out and Ayeon hushes while laughing, 

"If you were truthful, you could promote us," Jae says, passing her the machine as she pays using a card,

"You don't need more business, I'm all you need," she replies with a proud smile and they laugh.

"Say that louder and Sungjin will ban you for jinxing us," Jimin says, going behind the counter and making her way to Jae's side, and the 3 laugh.

"Oh yeah, where is he?"

"Doing an interview, there," Jimin answers and the three turn to look,

"Oh, he's a cutie!" Ayeon comments in a whisper, looking at the two impressed,

"Cute? He looks mean and scary," Jae replies, and the girls laugh,

"You're intimidated by a boy in a leather jacket?"

"N-No, I'm speaking from a business perspective, you know? Like, would it be a good PR move if he worked here?"

"Are you kidding? A guy that handsome selling treats in a cute shop? You won't need me to promote you, girls and guys will come in just to talk to him."

"I hope he gets the job so I don't have to work late anymore,"

"I know! We haven't hung out in a while," Ayeon says, grabbing her box of cupcakes,

"It's 'cause Jae gets lonely if he closes!"

"It's sad, okay? And sometimes strange people come in late as I'm about to close." Jimin looks at him,

"What, so I'm your protector?" and Jae gives her a cheeky smile as she rolls her eyes,

"I'll get going!" 

"Wait, your box of cookies," Jae reminds,

"Nah, she'll use that for the next potluck," Jimin comments, sharing a knowing smile with Ayeon,

"Which is next Friday!" she informs and Jae nods with a smile and after quick byes Ayeon is out the door. 

Soon, so is that boy after shaking Sungjin's hand, and Jae catches his eyes for a moment. He shows him a kind smile, happiness evident in his eyes so Jae smiles back shyly, scolding himself for getting flustered for no reason.

"So, how was the interview?" Jimin asks as Sungjin approaches them, putting on an apron as he goes behind the counter,

"Great. He'll start soon,"

"Soon?" Jimin repeats, excited and eager to ask when she can stop taking the closing shifts,

"Yeah, I'll have Jae train him and hopefully he'll start taking shift by next week,"

"Wait, me?"

"Yes, you," 

"Why me?"

"Because you trained the previous 2 employees,"

"Exactly, shouldn't I get a break?" Sungjin scoffs with an amused smile,

"Jimin, do you wanna train-"

"No sir, Jae has the most experience so it's only right if he trains."

"What the- We started working here at the same time!"

"And yet I've never trained anyone,"

"Because you always somehow escape it!"

"Escape?" Sungjin asks,

"Wow, is that how you see this job, Jae?" Jimin joins and Jae flails his arms, feeling wronged at their disappointed stares and the teasing, small shakes of their heads.

"Just train him, he's a cool guy. I wouldn't hire him if I didn't see him within the team," Sungjin comforts, a rough pat on Jae's shoulder,

"Wait, so you already hired him? Like, no take-backs?"

"Jae!" Sungjin says, laughing,

"He's scary!"

"Fine, if you're gonna be like this, just train him and afterwards, if you really don't want him working here, tell me." Sungjin says before going to help a customer who has been staring at their menu boards for the past 5 minutes.

"Hi, is there anything I can help you with?" he prompts, and the young man moves closer,

"I can't decide if I want something sweet or more rich and bitter," he admits, scratching his nape with a wide smile,

"How about an espresso with a slice of cake to pair? Best of both worlds?" Sungjin suggests, 

"If it's your suggestion, then I'll take it," he says and Sungjin laughs lightly as he punches in the order. 

"Name for pick-up?" he asks, 

"I'll have it for here," the other replies and Sungjin nods before he goes to make the order,

"I can do it," Jae offers, picking up a cup,

"It's okay, I got this one." Sungjin assures, taking the cup from him with a small smile and Jimin and Jae share a moment of gossip as Sungjin slices the cake and delivers it to the table himself, sticking around a little longer than usual before going back behind the counter.

He notices the 2 staring at him with expectant smiles,

"What?"

"So," Jimin sings,

"Who's the guy?"

"Who, that one?" Sungjin turns to look at the man who seems to be enjoying the combo,

"His name is Wonpil," he informs, straight faced,

"Interesting,"

"His name?"

"The fact that you got his name," Jae points out,

"We get the names of our customers, why is that-"

"When their orders are to-go," Jimin interrupts with an accusing finger and Sungjin stares at them.

"Okay, back to work, both of you," he orders and they go to clean some tables, bickering about which rag to use, Jimin denying Jae's accusations of her taking his favourite rag, and Sungjin having to inform him it's drying and Jimin sticking her tongue out in victory. Sungjin often wonders if he's hired children to work with him, but those thoughts are interrupted in intervals when he makes eye contact with Wonpil who seems to enjoy doing word searches, and Sungjin finds that interesting.

 

"Jae," Sungjin says and he looks up from the sheet of meringue he was piping,

"Yeah?" and he adjusts his glasses,

"Brian's here for training,"

"Oh!" he says and doesn't have much time to prepare, for even he doesn't know what, before Brian walks in. He's in casual clothes, a pink sweater that looks like something Jae would wear. 

"Jae's been with us for a while, so he can show you the ropes and stuff," Sungjin informs,

"Okay, thank you," he replies and Sungjin leaves them at that.

"Hi," he says with a smile,

"I'm Brian,"

"I'm Jae," he replies,

"S-Sorry, I didn't know I would be training today, let me just finish up these meringues and we can get started,"

"It's okay, I can help if you want?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hands on training is probably the quickest way to learn, no?" he prompts with a smile and Jae nods slowly, and before Jae can tell Brian to wash his hands, the boy's already scrubbing thoroughly before drying them off and asking where to get a piping bag.

Jae gives Brian an apron, and they're about to start piping, Jae telling him how many to put in each baking sheet when he notices Brian is staring intently at him. His instruction trails off, for some reason fearing what may come next.

"Sorry," Brian says,

"You have meringue on your nose," he informs and laughs cutely when Jae hurriedly wipes his nose,

"Ah, it must've gotten there when I pushed my glasses up," he says before adding,

"Why did you only tell me now?" with a pout.

"I only noticed now!" he defends, laughing before they revert to piping meringues. Brian is clearly experienced and Jae wants to ask him where he learned how to bake, why his hands are so steady, when he started to take an interest in treats. It's weird though, Jae thinks Brian still looks scary despite the pink jumper, maybe it's because his eyes are so focused on piping pink swirls.

"Why're you so far away?"

"Huh?"

"You're so far from me,"

"Psht," Jae scoffs,

"I am not."

"You're on the other side of the island," Brian points out,

"I just prefer this side." he lies. Brian's on his usual side but he's too scared to ask him to move, so he continues to pipe at an awkward angle because the other side has a bit more space for his long legs. He's sure Brian doesn't mean to be intimidating, and considering the smiles he's seen, he's probably kind but Jae's apparently a coward and he can practically hear Jimin's teasing as he watches Brian.

"Are these okay?" Brian asks when he fills a sheet, 

The little meringues have clean peaks, a nice swirl that almost matches Jae's.

"Yeah, they're perfect," Jae says with a satisfied smile,

"Are you sure you need training?" he asks and Brian laughs, a pleasant sound Jae notes.

Brian places the sheets in one of the ovens that was preheated by Jae, and as they're baking Jae decides it's time to start formal training. Whenever he trained new employees, he usually started with how to make their drinks, so he doesn't know why Sungjin brought Brian to the back. 

"Okay, wear this," Jae gives him a nametag,

"Trainee," Brian reads,

"Yeah, so that people know you're in training and don't expect too much from you,"

"Ouch, are your expectations for me that low?"

"Sorry," he replies, immediately, worried if he had upset Brian,

"What, no I was kidding," Brian assures with a smile.

_Dammit Jae, get a grip._

"O-Okay."

They move to the front, Jae saying hi to 2 of is coworkers, Dowoon and Junhyeok, Brian giving them a nod and smile.

"So, when we're working with customers, always try to smile and if they strike up convo, engage,"

"So, be friendly?"

"Yeah, but don't force anything. We aim for a welcoming aura, so be friendly but also just be yourself," and Brian nods,

"Got it."

 "Okay, so our most popular drinks are indicated on the menu, they have the pink stars,"

"Cute,"

"Yeah, that's what the shop is going for,"

"That explains why you work here," and Jae nearly chokes on air, stuttering as he tries to continues,

"Like that?" Brian asks, genuinely,"

"No," Jae says, cursing his cheeks that're probably pink,

"You said to be myself,"

"I also said friendly, not flirty," he reminds,

"To be fair, there's a thin line between those 2," and Jae can't argue.

"Okay, the drinks." he prompts and Brian continues listening intently as Jae shows him where the recipe cards are, just in case he forgets how to make certain drinks. He shows Brian where they keep the ingredients, the cup sizes, how to wash thoroughly but quickly. Jae's grateful Brian's training started on a Monday, one of their slowest days, so he's able to focus on training, not worried about the rare customers who have special orders. 

"One sec, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Just stay here," 

"Okay,"

Jae makes sure he's quick, not wanting to leave Brian alone for too long, but when he returns to the front, Brian's fixing up a drink and handing it to a customer. They're having a conversation, both of them smiling as Brian leans on the counter, looking comfortable and as if he's worked here for weeks. He eyes their exchange, wondering why he can't be that natural in front of Brian, before approaching them,

"Oh Jae!" 

"Ayeon-ah," he greets,

"She's one of our regulars, you'll see her often,"

"Oh," Brian says with an understanding nod,

"Well, I look forward to that then!" and Ayeon smiles cutely before saying she'll head out. 

"Brian," Jae says,

"Hm?"

"Sorry I left you, why did a customer have to come within the 5 minutes-"

"Jae, it's okay," he cuts off with a smile,

"Why're you even apologizing? She ordered something simple, one of the pink stars," he informs,

"Plus the recipe card was right here, just like you showed me."

"Yeah, but Dowoon or Junhyeok could've taken the order,"

"They were busy. It's no big deal, she didn't complain or throw it back in my face so I probably got it right," he jokes.

Jae looks at him, unsure, because he feels bad he let a trainee already take an order. 

"It's only 'cause you taught me so well already that I took the order," Brian says, nudging Jae with his elbow. Jae suppresses a smile, and makes eye contact with Sungjin who's putting up a poster and he smirks, making Jae roll his eyes. 

The rest of Brian's training continues with the pivotal point being the drinks, Jae starting to feel more comfortable around him, but that intimidation still remains, even when Brian's leaving.

"Thank you for training today," he says, sincerely, with a smile as he takes off the nametag and slips off the apron,

"Good job today," Jae replies, and Brian says his goodbyes to Sungjin before leaving. 

Jae lets out a sigh of relief when Brian leaves the shop, tense for some unknown reason and Sungjin just laughs.

Hours pass and Jae's more relaxed by the time they start closing up. It's just Jimin, Jae and Sungjin in the shop, the usual trio, and they're cleaning when Sungjin says,

"So?" 

"So what?" Jae asks,

"So, how was he?" and the other pouts, 

"You already know he was great."

"Yeah, but my words still stand. If you're not comfortable working with him then I'll let him go," 

"No, don't do that," Jae says,

"He's really good, his meringues were so pretty. Ugh! Why does he have to look so cold and mean?" Sungjin rolls his eyes,

"You know, I think you're the only one who's sincerely intimidated by him."

"How can I not be?"

"I understand the initial hostility, but you guys just spent hours together and you're still scared?"

"I don't know what it is!"

"It's 'cause he's hot," Jimin chimes in,

"You're intimidated by attractive people?" Sungjin muses,

"You know what, maybe I'll just hand in my 2 weeks notice and rid myself of this abuse-" Sungjin lightly shoves him,

"C'mon, I'm giving you a chance. I don't want you to be uncomfortable and would rather lose a trainee than you."

"But he's great, you saw how he handled Ayeon so naturally!"

"But Ayeon won't be working with him."

Jae's grateful Sungjin's kind - granted, he's definitely more of a 'tough-love' type of guy, but he truly cares for the shop and its employees. 

"Let's just keep him, he'll be a good addition to the shop,"

"You sure?" 

"Yeah... Plus, I don't wanna deal with the guilt of knowing I single handedly ruined his career here," Jimin snorts,

"You're so dramatic," she says,

"Why are you still here?" Jae asks, annoyed but that just amuses Jimin more,

"Because until Brian's fully trained, I'm stuck closing with you," and Jae rolls his eyes.

"Oh Sungjin, why did you bring Brian to the back earlier? We usually start with drinks in the front,"

"Yeah I know. But you saw him work, he has experience. Plus I wanted to make you panic," and if Jae was closer he would've smacked the other in the arm, instead he moves on, commenting,

"Yeah his technique was crazy, it's like he went to Le Cordon Bleu or something," Jae laughs before meeting Sungjin's eyes that are serious.

"No way." Jae says,

"Yeah. Pastry and Confectionery, he's in his last year."

"What the Hell, and he applied here?" 

"Hey, what's wrong with my shop," Sungjin says and Jimin pats his shoulder, comfortingly,

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's great. But Le Cordon Bleu great?"

"I asked him why he applied here, and he said he tried one of our treats and loved it so he wanted to work here."

"What the- What kind of reason is that? With his education, he could apply abroad,"

"Well, he's still in school. He says he wouldn't mind part time hours, considering his courses,"

"Wait, what did he try?"

"He didn't say," 

"I wanna know," Jae says, mainly to himself as he starts turning off their light decorations,

"Ask him yourself then," Sungjin says with a smile,

"You're training with him tomorrow anyway," and Jae figures he's content with not knowing what Brian tried. 

Brian's training ends well, after finding out about where he goes to school, Jae's just even more intimidated, with an educational background like that, Jae doesn't think he's worthy of training him or telling him how they do things. Brian's started taking shifts, and Jae's thankful they don't line up with his, and even when they do, it's just an overlap of maybe 1 or 2 hours because Brian has school and Jae doesn't close all the time. 

That is until Friday night, when Brian doesn't have school the next day, and Jimin takes the opportunity to tell Sungjin she won't be closing, that Jae figures out he'll be closing with the boy who chose to wear a leather jacket into work that day. The first half of Friday's shift is fine, each of them busy with their own things, only occasionally talking, relaying an order, asking for receipt paper, food convo over break time. It's only when Sungjin gives the key to Jae, telling him he'll be leaving early for something, that Jae realizes he's alone with Brian for the next few hours as the sun starts to set.


End file.
